helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eri Ichinose
Eri Ichinose(一ノ瀬えり; Ichinose Eri) is a first generation member and current sub-leader of Hello! Project girl group LOVE Musume. ''PROFILE ''Name: Erika "Eri" Ichinose Nicknames: Eri-chan, Eririn, Neo-Eri Birthday: June 19, 1994 (Age 25) Birthplace: Akihabra, Tokyo, Japan Charmpoint: Glasses Weakpoint: Her Shyness Favorite Foods: Chinese food, mochi, and string beans Least Favorite Foods: Bitter melon, chili peppers, cabbage Favorite Subject: Music Least Favorite Subject: Science Motto: "It's what's on the inside that counts." Favorite English Word: Love LOVE Musume Color: Neon Green Favorite Band: Morning Musume Favorite Flower: Calla Lily Favorite Morning Musume Song: "Only You" Favorite LOVE Musume Song: "On'nanoko no Inai Anata no Yona" Favorite Manga: "Houkago x Ponytail", "High School Debut", "Itazura na Kiss" *Hello! Project Groups: *LOVE Musume (2012- Present) ''HISTORY Early Life: On June 19, 1994, Eri was born the second oldest child to a couple whose names remain undisclosed in Tokyo, Japan. Her parents had divorced by the time she turned six and both she and her older brother were raised mostly by their mother. Her father had relocated to Shizuoka and owns a small ramen shop there; her mother is a stay at home mom. 2006: In early 2006, her mother had noted that Eri had gained a special interest in the entertainment world and had aspired to become a singer someday in the future while her brother showed an interest to become an athlete. However, her mother had also noted that it had seemed unlikely at the time since Eri had gained such shyness that she barely even talked to her own brother. Her mother, although hesitant, agreed to have her take both singing and dancing lessons. 2009: By the time her older brother had graduated from high school, Eri's father had married a former model back in Shizuoka. Her brother had later decided to join their father in Shizuoka after being accepted to an international school there on a full-time sports scholarship. Her mother had sadly accepted, but later agreed to have her son move in with their dad. Later on that year, Eri had gained an interest in Morning Musume after listening to one of their hit songs on the car radio with her mom one day and had soon aspired to be like them. 2012: Despite her extreme shyness, Eri had decided to audition for LOVE Musume's first generation and had suprisingly made the cut as the group's sub-leader. She immediately joined Hello! Project with a smile along with the other members. She later learned that her mother was getting married to a businessman sometime later that year and that she was pregnant with a baby girl. Eri's mother married on December 13, 2012 to the man. 2013: On January 27, 2013, Eri's younger sister, Sakura was born. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '' '' '' ' ' TRIVIA *She is the second oldest member of LOVE Musume. *She is the only LOVE Musume member and Hello! Project member that does not go by her real name, but a nickname and also the only LOVE Musume member and Hello! Project member to wear glasses. *She said that if she wasn't in LOVE Musume; she would join the voice acting career. *She once had a phobia of wearing skirts and dresses in public, but has since overcome it. She also hates wearing stripes. *She became best friends with fellow LOVE Musume member, Sakiko Kawasaki, during the auditions. ''SLIDESHOW'' '' Eri!.jpg glasses.jpg '' FILMOGRAPHY''' #2014.??.?? Tenso no Dai Machigai (as Ayaka Shiratori) Category:LOVE Musume Members Category:June Births Category:Births in 1994 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Subleader Category:Popular Groups Category:Green Member Color Category:LOVE Musume Category:1st generation member Category:2013 Debuts